marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Marc Webb
Marc Preston Webb wurde am 31. August 1974 in Bloomintion in Indiana geboren, er ist ein US-amerikanischer Regisseur von Musikvideos und Filmen. Biografie Webb wurde in Bloomington in US-Bundesstaat Indiana geboren. Im alter von 18 Monaten zog er nach Madiscon in Wisconsin. Auf der University of Wisconsin machte er einen Abschluss in Anglistik. Anschließend stieg er ind die Musikvideo-Branche ein. 2009 bekam er einen MTV-Music Award mit seinem Video für 21 Guns von Green Day. Im selben Jahr startete sein erste Spielfilm (500) Days of Summer für den er 2010 mit einem Golden Globe ausgezeichnet wurde. thumb|300px 2010 wurde er von Sony Pictures angagiert um das Reboot für Spider-Man zu drehen. 2012 startete The Amazing Spider-Man in den Kinos. 2014 folgte The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Rise of Electro. ''Im August 2015 wurde bekannt, das Webb den Regieposten für das Darma Begabt - Die Gleichung eines Lebens mit Chris Evans und Mckenna Gracee übernehmen soll. Der Film erschien im April 2017 in den US-Amerikanischen Kinos und konnte geringe Produktionsbudget vierfach wieder einspielen. Für August 2017 ist die Veröffentlichung seines nächsten Dramas ''The Only Living Boy in New York geplant. Filmografie Filme *2009: (500) Days of Summer *2012: The Amazing Spider-Man *2014: The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Rise of Electro *2017: Begabt - Die Gleichung eines Lebens *2017: The Only Living Boy in New York Musikvideos *'1997': Bluses Traveler für Canadian Rose *'1999': Earth to Andy für Still After You *'2000': Cold für Just Got Wicked *2000: Santana feat. Musiq für Nothing at All *'2001': On the Line für All Stars feat. Lance Bass *2001: Not that Kind für Anastacia *2001: Duck and Run für 3 Doors Down *2001. Motivation Proclamation für Good Charlotte *2001: Simple Creed für Live *2001: Slow für Professional Murder Music *2001: Pain für Steriomud *2001: Ealnor Rigby für Godhead *2001: Simple Creed für Live feat Tricky *2001: Beat the World für Pressure 4-5 *2001: On the Line für Tru Vibe *'2002': Seein Red für Unwritten Law *2002: American Girls für Counting Crows *2002: Unreal für SOiL *2002: She Hates Me für Puddle of Mudd *2002: Harder to Breathe für Maroon 5 *2002: I Will Be Heard für Hatebreed *2002: When you're on Top für The Wallflowers *2002: These Are the Days für O-Town *2002: Remember Me für Hoobastank *2002: Remember für Disturbed *'2003': Stupid Girl für Cold *2003: Sleeping Awake für P.O.D. *2003: The Leaving Song Pt. III für AFI *2003: Why Don't you I für Santana feat. Alex Band *2003: Here Without You für 3 Doors Down *2003: Saviour für Memento *2003: Everything Sucks für MxPx *2003: Will You für P.O.D. *2003: "Sic Transet Glorai ... Glory Fades" für Brand New *'2004': Change the World für P.O.D. *2004: I Don't Want to be für Gavin De Graw *2004: Silhouettes für Smile Empty Souls *2004: Heel over head für Puddle of Mudd *2004: Give It Up für Midtown *2004: Ocean Avenue für Yellowcard *2004: I'm Not Okay (I Promise) für My Chemical Romance *2004: Breaking the Broken für Sparta *2004: Beautiful Soul für Jesse McCartney *2004: Walk into the Sun für Dirty Vegas *2004: Blood Red Summer für Coheed and Cambria *2004: Dare You to Move (Version 2) für Switchfoot *2004: Disappear für Hoobastank * 2005: Work für Jimmy Eat World *2005: Bad Day für Daniel Powter *2005: All That I've Got für The Used * 2005: Helena für My Chemical Romance * 2005: Chocolate für Snow Patrol * 2005: Eleanor für Low Millions * 2005: Gotta Make It für Trey Songz feat. Twista * 2005: Don't Look Back für Antigone Rising * 2005: Middle of Nowhere für Hot Hot Heat * 2005: Make a Move für Incubus * 2005: Wake Up für Hilary Duff * 2005: The Ghost of You für My Chemical Romance * 2005: Boyfriend für Ashlee Simpson * 2005: Free Loop (One Night Stand) für Daniel Powter * 2005: Lights and Sound für Yellowcard * 2005: Perfect Situation für Weezer * 2006: 'Move Along für All American Rejects * 2006: Youth für Matisyahu * 2006: Rush für Aly & AJ * 2006: Lie To Me für Daniel Powter * 2006: Rough Landing, Holly für Yellowcard * 2006: Invisble * 2006: London Bridge für Fergie * 2006: Fidelity für Regina Spektor * 2006: Call Me When Your're Sober für Evanescene * 2006: Love Like Winter für AFI * 2006: Wait a Minute für Pussycat Dolls feat. Timberland * 2006: Rain für Barefoot * 2006: These Walls (Version 2) für Teddy Geiger * '''2007: '''The River für Good Charlotte * 2007: Must Have Done Something Right für Relient K * 2007: Last Night für P. Diddy * 2007: I Don't Love You * 2007: Teenagers * 2007: Good Enough für Ecanescene * 2007: Stiff Kittens für Blaqk Audio * 2007: Better für Regina Spektor * 2007: Clumsy für Fergie *'2008: Start All Over Goodnight, Goodnight für Maroon 5 *2008: Party People für Nelly feat Fergie *2008: Gives You Hell für All American Rejects *'2009': Green Day – „21 Guns“ *2009: Why Do You Let Me Stay Here? für She and Him *2009: 21st Century Breakdown für Green Day *2009: (If You'rer Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To für Weezer *'2010': Last of the American Girls für Green Day *2010: Faith (When I Let You Down) für Taking Back Sunday Kategorie:Regisseur Kategorie:Männlich en:Marc Webb pl:Marc Webb